


Sugar

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boyfriend Changbin, Car Sex, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader is a tease, SKz Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Stray Kids Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: A perfect, long overdue movie date, and a secret surprise after? It almost sounds too good to be true.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> Based off that one scene in Gone Girl, don't ask how many times I've seen that film. Feeback always appreciated via AO3 or through my Tumblr @jl-micasea. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### You knew you’d been nagging at Changbin for weeks to take you to the theatre.

You knew that he’d taken time out of his hectic, busy schedule just to take you on this date.

You knew that he’d done it to make you happy, because he loved you. And he was the perfect boyfriend.

But _holy shit_ … this movie was mind-numbingly dull.

Shifting in your seat, you absently reached into the bucket of popcorn on his lap, grabbing a small handful of the snack and popping them one by one into your mouth. Your eyes began to wander from the movie as the other people in the theatre started to draw your attention, presenting themselves as being much more interesting than whatever the hell this utterly unlikeable heroin was talking about on the big screen.

A couple were sat several rows in front of you, minding their own business as they watched.

You admired the girls’ coat… you wondered where she’d got it from. You could use a coat like that with the cold weather that had pricked up lately. Would it be weird to ask her? Yeah… it’d probably be weird. Maybe just Google ‘beige fluffy coat’ when you get home…

An elderly gentleman was also sat on his own, over to the left. He seemed totally engrossed in the movie, oblivious to everything else around him. Theatres had a way of doing that to people, although this movie seemed to be missing the mark for you. You noticed his coat folded neatly over his lap, and, for some reason, a second drink in the cup holder of the empty seat next to him. As was typical of your nature, you began to imagine all the different reasons for that little quirk. Maybe he was just extra thirsty? Maybe he’d bought it out of habit? Or maybe… the spirit of the wife he’d lost long ago was here, watching this movie with him, and he’d bought it for her?

You shook your head, expelling the thoughts from your mind. Too sad.

Keeping your eyes fixed to the gentleman, your head still completely elsewhere, you reached back into your boyfriends lap for more popcorn.

But your hand didn’t connect with the familiar sweet treat.

Your eyes flew open as your palm rested against his clothed groin, and you whipped your head around in surprise.

Changbin slowly looked down at your hand before cocking his head at you, a steely glare crossing his face.

“Now if you’d been paying any kind of attention, that wouldn’t have happened, baby girl.”

Your cheeks flushed a crimson shade of red, and you were thankful for the darkness of the theatre that just obscured your face.

Changbin laced his fingers into the gaps between yours, holding your hand in place on his area.

“B- Bin, can I… have my hand back?” You whispered, leaning in to his ear so as not to draw attention.

“No.”

Shifting in his seat just enough, you felt the faint outline of his length through his jeans. He was so doing this on purpose.

“Let’s watch this, hm?” He purred, flashing you a sly smile.

And for the rest of the movie, you were utterly on edge. Not daring to move your hand, because every time you tried, Changbin rolled his hips in the subtlest of ways, reminding you that this was your fault, and you needed to be a good girl for the duration of this soul-suckingly boring feature.

Sure. You could do that. You could be good. Right?

* * *

##### The moment the movie had ended, you’d practically jumped out of your chair as Changbin _finally_ released your hand.

You’d started to leave the aisle of seats you were in, eager to leave and go home, when you noticed Changbin still sat in place.

“What are you doing?” You called over your shoulder, gesturing for him to come with you. “Let’s go!”

He held a hand up to you as he shuffled to the edge of his chair, leaning on his elbows for a moment.

“I’m just gonna need a minute. You go ahead, babe.”

_Oh._

Seems the torture of having your hand on his groin for so long hadn’t only been getting to you.

You stifled a giggle, moving back to him.

“Y/N, just go ahead I’ll meet you outside-”

This was too good an opportunity to pass up. Everyone else had left already… so why not?

You leaned in to his ear, curving your hands over his broad shoulders as you pushed him back into the seat.

“Why can’t you stand up, baby?” You purred, grazing your lips over his earlobe.

He half-laughed under his breath, shaking his head at you.

“You’re really doing this?” He asked.

You nodded and broke into a deep smile, feeling like this payback was worth it for what he’d just put you through.

“You know full well why-” He retorted, trying to sit up again.

“Does Binnie need to put my coat on for a bit?” You sniggered, implying that your coat would be able to cover up any obvious… issues he had.

“Y/N…”

His tone was warning, but you were having too much fun with this.

“Or maybe… you should just put on my skirt instead?”

A low growl resounded from his throat as he took your shoulders and held you off him, standing from his seat in one movement. He rearranged his shirt, pulling it just low enough to cover his straining erection. With a firm grip on your wrist, he dragged you through the aisle and down the steps to the exit.

You suddenly regretted winding him up.

* * *

##### Although the walk to the car had been only minutes from the theatre, it felt like much longer.

Changbin was borderline feral, and the times you’d tried to free your wrist from his grasp had been utterly unsuccessful.

Fishing his keys from the pocket of his jeans, he popped the locks on the car and held the passenger side door open for you.

“Get in.”

You nervously complied, rearranging your skirt around you as slid into the seat. You watched him saunter around the front of the car and climb into the drivers seat, flinging the door shut behind him.

“There’s somewhere I wanna take you.” He eventually said, his tone raspy as he sparked the car to life. He kicked it into reverse, pulling out of the car park and resting one strong arm on the back of your seat as he looked through the rear windshield.

“Where?” You asked, visibly swallowing.

“You’ll see.” He smiled, slamming the gears into first and stepping on the accelerator.

* * *

##### The quiet clamour of the radio did little to ease the tense silence that had set in between you during the drive to wherever he was going.

You watched the streetlights passing by one by one, illuminating Changbin’s sharp features at intermittent moments, just enough for you to see that he’d marginally calmed down. But you could tell he was still highly strung. The way he took his bottom lip between his teeth when his peripherals caught sight of your bare thighs told you that you were in for a night of unrest.

Fiddling with the hem of your chiffon skirt, you stared out the window, still not recognising where you were.

Until he took a right at a busy intersection, driving into the industrial part of town.

“What are we doing here?” You asked, eyes taking in the sights of the large factories and warehouses that made up the majority of this area.

Changbin said nothing, turning into an old, established industrial estate. The headlights of his car cast a soft amber light on the road ahead, and it was deathly quiet. You would have been utterly creeped out if Changbin wasn’t here with you, although he wasn’t being entirely comforting right now.

He slowed his speed, craning his neck as he looked at the signs on the gated fences.

“This is it.”

He shot you a small smile as he pulled into the loading area of a seemingly normal looking factory, coming to a gradual stop in a quiet, dark space at the back of the lot. He flicked off the headlights and turned off the ignition, plunging both of you into darkness.

You looked at him in utter confusion, wondering what the hell was going on.

Until, at the back of the building, a massive metal shutter door was cranked open.

Soft light flooded over the concrete, giving you a clear view of what was going on inside. Several men wearing overalls were hauling thatched bags between one another, off a small conveyor belt and placing them into the back of an open truck. Then, the strangest of things began to happen.

A fine, white powder began to escape from the bags, getting caught up in the gentle night breeze. It created the most stunning display of tiny particles, flooding across the loading area and dancing in the dull light as the upwind spiralled it around without abandon. It was the closest thing to real magic you’d ever seen.

“What… is that?”

Changbin smiled softly, taking in your awed expression.

“Cool, right? It’s sugar.” He replied, flicking on the ignition of the car to stage one. He wound down the electric window on your side, gesturing for you to hold your hand out.

You did so, leaning over the window and holding your fingers to the air.

They quickly became coated in the softest of white, and you could do nothing but stare amazement.

Changbin gently pulled you back into the car, taking your hand into his grasp. He secluded your white fingers with his hand, bringing them tentatively to his lips.

You swallowed as you realised what he wanted. You carefully dragged them across his bottom lip, transferring the sweet tasting powder to his skin. Changbin responded with his tongue, flicking up the substance, holding your gaze as he did so.

The air in the car seemed to still as both of you began to recognise the atmosphere that was quickly changing into something far more intimate.

He leaned into you, lacing his fingers into the hair at the base of your head as he pulled you across to him.

Pressing his lips to yours in a tender embrace, you felt your heart pick up speed as the magical display outside began to fade away with the closure of the bay doors. Darkness surrounded you once again, but Changbin was all you could see anyway.

“B- Bin…” You whispered, holding your hand to his cheek.

Changbin hummed, resuming the kiss as his need to consume you began to take over.

“Baby…” You appealed again, smiling against his lips.

He broke the kiss, his breathing laboured as he raised an eyebrow at you.

“Are we doing this here?” You asked.

“I can’t wait any longer-”

His words resounded through the utter darkness, sending prickles of desire through your body. You melted back into him, clinging to his shirt as he returned to you.

Keeping his lips to yours, Changbin reached up to roof of the car, flicking on the small light that offered just enough illumination to see what you were doing, but not enough to alert anyone outside.

He reached down to the bottom of his seat, pulling the small lever underneath that sent him sliding backwards, offering you more space. You laughed in surprise as he suddenly disappeared from you.

He tapped his thighs, indicating for you to get on.

You hesitated for a moment, suddenly nervous about the idea of doing this in public, despite how eager you’d been earlier.

Sensing your anticipation, Changbin leaned over to your side.

“Relax, baby-” He purred, planting gentle kisses to your neck.

Your eyes fluttered closed as he pulled the lever at the side of your seat, angling it backwards. You rested back into it, feeling his other hand ghost over your bare thigh.

A quiet whine slipped from you as his fingers found your clothed heat, and without giving you much of a chance to get used to it, he deftly slid the fabric aside and plunged a long, gentle finger into your wet entrance.

You mewled desperately, arching your back as he began to finger you.

Changbin bit on his lip, watching with utter delight as your walls went from wet to soaking in a matter of moments at his motions. He plunged into you, and you placed your foot against the dashboard in an attempt to spread your legs wider for him.

“Is that good, baby?” He whispered, inserting his index finger and stretching you out even more.

“It’s _so_ g- good, Bin- _ahh_ -” You began to quiver, desperate desire taking over as you became overwhelmed with the need to be filled by something lengthier than his fingers could offer. He always had a way of crumbling the innocence in you…

You sat up breathlessly, shoving his fingers out of you and yanking your panties down off your ankles. Changbin smirked at your sudden change in attitude, supporting you as you clambered over the gear stick to his lap.

He popped the lever on the side of his chair, allowing his seat to angle back just enough as he quickly undid the button on his jeans.

You straddled him easily, holding yourself up on your thighs as he frantically aligned himself with your entrance.

One arm around your waist and the other at the base of his solid cock, your breath caught as you clung to his shoulders. Your complexion flushed and your pussy needy, Changbin held your gaze as he lowered you down.

“You’re so beautiful baby girl-”

Silent euphoria emitted from your parted lips as you took him in, his whole member stretching you out in that utterly fucking delicious way you were so used to. Changbin keened as you sank down on him, his face buried into your chest when he filled you to the hilt, allowing you to sit on him completely.

Resting your hands on the back of the seat, you gave yourself a moment to adjust to his size before you began to lift yourself over him.

Changbin groaned that raspy sound that simply made you wild, his large hands on your body, holding you in place. Small thrusts of his hips met your movements halfway, your faces only inches apart while you rode him.

He slid his hands over your chest, pulling down the plunged neck line of your shirt to free your breasts. He cupped you tenderly before he couldn’t contain himself anymore, clamping his lips around your nipples and working them between his lips and teeth.

You whined into his ear at the action, your thighs burning with the tension of pleasure. Your walls contracted snug around his throbbing length in response to him, and he hissed through his teeth.

“ _Fuck_ \- hold on baby…”

Unable to keep pace with your slower movements, Changbin hitched your skirt up over your hips, gripping at your waist as he took over. He began to pound you, forcing your nails to dig into the fabric of the seat behind him. You bounced helplessly as he plunged himself into your deepest parts, again, and again, and again.

You wrapped your hand around the back of his neck, feeling the sweat that had gathered as a result of the stuffy, erotic air in the car. Taking hold of him at the roots, you tugged his head back, leaning forward over his body, closing the tiny distance between you and letting him fuck you just the way he liked.

The windows of the car were utterly condensed by now, caused by the body heat emanating from the purely carnal activities going on inside it.

Changbin rasped a low groan, his hand dipping down his front as his long fingers found your tender clit. He began to rub firm circles over your swollen bud as he drove into you relentlessly, pushing you to an intense high. You quivered uncontrollably, fire sweeping through you like a wave, his actions too much for you to bare as you came undone around him.

“Baby… I- I’m cumming- _fuck_ -”

Changbin threw his head back, his intermittent motions sharp and rutting as he felt you cum tightly around his cock. He followed close behind, releasing a long, desperate sigh of relief as his hot release flooded you to the brim.

For a moment, you sat in stillness, the two of you catching your breaths in your euphoric highs.

Changbin soothed your hair quietly, before holding your face in both hands as he made you look at him.

“Think we just found our new thing.” He smiled, placing a gentle kiss to your lips.

You half-laughed under your breath, feeling his arms around you as he lifted you back to your seat.

“I didn’t know this place even existed.” You sighed, rearranging your skirt around you.

Changbin shot you a cheeky wink, doing his jeans back up and sliding his seat back to the steering wheel in that almost-cocky manner that you just lived for.

“Doesn’t matter baby. You’re far sweeter to me than any kind of sugar.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
